Get Out Alive
by loveless an the living fantasy
Summary: This has the anime characters but no pairings with OCs. No one could believe that the world that they knew was gone, That the people they grew up with and loved were all dead and when living was once a right was now an uncertain thing. A group of High School students and a teacher make a run for it to try to survive the undead horde of people they once knew and loved.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own High School Of The Dead anime or manga.**

_**Okay I am trying my knack at writing a High School Of The Dead story I am accepting OCs. Five at most, though may accept more. The characters will meet up with Takashi and the others at the school. No Pairings(Unless the OC had a boyfriend or Girlfriend before the outbreak) Fill out the form below in a review.**_

**Name: Momo**

**Race: Japanese**

**Height and weight: 5"2 and 109 pounds**

**Hair and Eye color: Black with light brown eyes**

**Skin tone:Pale**

**Age: 17**

**Choice of clothes: School uniform**

**Sleeping clothes: Baggy Cheetah print pants and a white tank top.**

**Weapons: A metal chair leg that had snapped off when the kids were panicking, she later gets a handgun.**

**Likes: She likes springtime, flowers, shopping,making new friends, pizza, dogs, cats, and her horse.  
****  
Dislikes: Violence, winter and summer, bossy,rude, and stuck up people, math, and drama.**

**History: She has lived in Japan for half her life but was sent to an American foster home before being sent back to her old foster home and then was adopted by the old lady that ran it.**

**Siblings and description: three year old Japanese twin boys both with midnight black hair and dark brown eyes with light tan skin, though one twin has shoulder length hair his name is Aki and his brother has short hair his name is Akihiko and a six year old girl named Mindy who came from America. She has waist length brown hair and green eyes with some freckles on her face.**

**Parents: A white haired blind old lady named Aika.**

**Personality: She is carefree, understanding, compassionate, and loves children.  
****  
Reaction to other OCs and characters: She doesn't hesitate to talk and try to make friends with them.**

* * *

_**Yeah I know this has been done millions of times but I wanted to make one of my own so no flames! Deadline is Monday!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**I do not own High School Of The Dead. The anime, Manga, or Characters. I only own my OC the other OCs are owned by Shippofan2k, unknown ray,lovemondotrasho, Bronyhood of Steel, rn21.**_

**I would like to thank everyone who submitted an OC and I wish I could have used them all but then it would have been hard to keep them in the story. I did name the story after the song Get Out Alive by Three Days Grace(Love that song! It really suits the High School Of The Dead anime) this isn't really going to follow the anime that much at first.**

_**To these people though I didn't choose your OCs to be main characters your ocs will make an appearance sometime in the fic so I didn't rule them out entirely. xEvoEllyxXD, CrashMasterXYZ, LexxieLuvsu, XxookamassxX,and XDreamKillerX**_

**Oh and if anyone has a good idea for a summary please tell me.**

* * *

Momo stared out the window watching the pink blossoms from the trees that loomed near the school building but could still be seen from the window being blown from their places on the branches by the gentle breeze. She looked up when she heard the door to the classroom opening with a slight creek to see a girl walking in. The girl had black hair and her eyes were blue but it was easy to tell she was an American because her eyes were naturally big and wide. The girl looked around nervously before shyly mumbling that her name was Hailey as she took a seat in the back of the room.

The teacher turned and than started his lecture again as if a new student did not enter the room. Momo sighed when she heard Saya begin to point out all of the teacher's mistakes or what she thought was mistakes. Momo moved her black locks from in front of her brown eyes to better see the beautiful petals that seemed to be flying as they sailed gracefully through the air before landing on the green grass below. She overheard Rei and Hisashi talking about how distant Takashi was becoming. Momo thought as she got her green mechanical pencil and blue notebook that had flower designs on it,'_Why does Rei, Hisashi, and Takashi have to bring their private lives to school? This is not a soap opera this is a place to learn. Not like I would ever dream of telling them that though. I have a feeling if I did Rei or Takashi would kick my ass. I have noticed that a lot of foreign new students have been coming. The more people the better, a little variety with races will be good for this school.'_

She brought her attention back to the teacher as he concluded his lecture and started writing down what had been written on the board, when Takashi came barging in through the door with a wild look in his eyes as he fast walked straight to Rei roughly yanking her out of her seat When Rei tried to protest she was slapped by the intimidating young man. She listened to them talk about how the P.E teachers were killing each other and it scared her. She looked towards Takashi who was walking out the door with Rei and Hisashi following him. She noticed Khota was crawling towards the door which went unnoticed by the teacher who was trying to distract the class from what Takashi had practically yelled to everyone. She slid down her seat and under the desk as well while keeping her green skirt down in case someone was to spot her trying to get out of the classroom, she did not want them to see her underwear. It would humiliate her if anyone found out that at her age she was still wearing Hello Kitty underwear. She had never skipped class but she felt that something was wrong so she followed Khota who was one of her friends out of the room.

She stood up as soon as she was out she started smoothing the creases out of her skirt and wiping the dust off before turning to Khota and then she asked,"What do you think is happening?"

Khota shrugged before walking cautiously down the hallway he turned after a second then he said,"I have no clue but I am not about to stick around to find out."

Momo nodded her head before running down the dimly lit hallway towards him scared of what could be causing Takashi of all people so much fright. It wasn't even ten minutes later when the intercom came on and someone was telling the teachers to get the students out of the building before terrifying bloodcurdling screams and moaning could be heard as the teacher frantically screamed for help while the moans got louder before one last scream sounded that ended in a gurgle.

Momo couldn't believe what she just heard. She put a trembling hand over her mouth to stifle the whimper of fear that managed to escape as she leaned on a chair that had been placed beside a classroom door for support. She tried to remain calm but her breath was coming in short gasps and pants for a second she feared she would have an anxiety attack. All of a sudden the classrooms burst open and kids along with teachers began to spill out and swarm towards the exit in a way that reminded her of caged animals that were finally being freed. All her mind regristered in her mind was the colors white,green, and black uniforms coming at her. She was startled when Khota grabbed her by the back of her shirt and pulled her into a corner that was surrounded by lockers before she could be mowed down by the frantic and scared people. She could only watch as they beat, pushed, and most likely killed each other as they ran for the exits. When the rampage was over Momo and Khota heard something move on the other side of the locker and then a banging sound making Momo and Khota jump before Saya came into view.

The stuck up girl calmly adjusted her glasses before crossing her arms over her chest glaring at them through a mess of pink hair. It seemed to Momo that the pigtails weren't really helping Saya to keep her hair out of her face. She said with an arrogant tone and a bored glint in her eyes,"What are you two losers doing here? I thought you would have run towards the exits like the other idiots did."

Momo whispered looking around to see if their was any danger nearby,"The halls got too crowded and we didn't want to risk being killed by the mob."

Saya said as she started walking down the hall,"Guess you two aren't as stupid as I thought. Their may be hope for you two yet, now follow me."

Momo knew Khota had a huge crush on Saya that was the main reason Khota agreed to follow her, she would have thought it was cute if Saya's personality would have been better. She got up from her crouching position and followed them.

They rounded the corner to see the walls smeared in blood and several students eating teachers and students alike, they could clearly see students picking bones clean and groaning with sick pleasure. Momo's eyes widened in a mixture of fear,shock, and disgust. Everything was coated with the crimson life giving liquid and the organs of students was scattered across the floor. Th moans that emitted from the other kids and teacher's throats was unearthly it sent chills down her spin as the image of human eating human was seared into her mind like a brand on a cow. Momo looked over to Saya and Khota to see that they were pale and shaking and like her did not know what was going. Her eyes traveled to the chairs and desks that had once been in a near pile near a classroom door was now smashed and scattered. Then she saw the one boy who had been unfortunate enough to be in the wrong place at the wrong time was impaled in the chest on a sharp broken table piece that was sticking up in the air. She couldn't tell who he was because his midnight black hair cloaked his face. She hoped he had died painlessly but she couldn't get over the fact that the boy was actually dead, she hoped that it was some horrible nightmare that refused to release her from its cold and merciless grasp. She closed her eyes and opened them to see the grostique scene was still their. Momo forced herself to stay up as her whole body shook with fear and shock while her legs threatened to buckle to leave her at the dangerous kid's mercy.

Momo whispered hoping she didn't attract any unwanted attention as more fear snaked down her spin sending cold chills through her body,"What is wrong with them? Why are they doing this? What is going on!"

Tears fell down her face as she balled her fists against her hair gripping the silky locks as if she would pull them out like an insane didn't know she had shouted the last part gaining the unwanted attention of the nearest one. Who used to be the history teacher, the teacher stood up from the girl he had been feeding on and limped towards them.

Saya glared at Momo before saying as the teacher got closer to their discomfort,"They are dead and seem to have an appetite for living flesh. Anyone that was smart could easily tell that."

The zombified teacher groaned reaching grey dead half eaten hands out towards Momo as it lunged forward letting gravity take over. Momo tried to scrambled away but fell to the ground screaming as Khota and Saya tried to think of how they could help her without killing them all. Momo in her panic looked around for a weapon and saw a metal chair leg that had been broke off, she reached for it and was afraid she wouldn't be able to grab it as the teacher came closer, she could smell the stench of death and blood on it. She was relieved when her hand curled around the handle, she closed her eyes as she swung at the teacher using all her strength she crushed the teacher's skull in without thinking. She felt something lukewarm splash on her face and any other exposed part of her body and heard a heavy thud. She opened her eyes to see that she was painted in red and the teacher was beside her on the ground unmoving. Realization hit her at what she had just done and the tears began to fall again as she said while standing up and putting her hands on the side of her hair again not caring that the bloody chair leg was above her head and dying her hair crimson,"I didn't mean to kill him! It was an accident."

Saya slapped Momo while the shocked and scared girl tried to understand what made Saya slap her as she held a pale shaky hand to her now red cheek, Saya shouted at her,"He was going to kill you! Don't hesitate when they come at you. Kill them, they are no longer human anymore understand!"

Khota heard them as he looked around to make sure their was no more coming at them. Momo lowered her hands to look at the chair leg that used to be silver but was now red before nodding as she whispered,"I understand, but I hate violence and killing."

Saya looked down at the girl who had been sheltered her whole life before turning away saying with no sympathy in her voice,"That doesn't matter anymore. It's kill or be killed. Now we have to keep moving!"

Momo and Khota nodded as all three of them ran down the hall making sure to avoid the zombies while they tried to find a safe way out of the school. Momo had her doubts that any of them were going to get out alive as she slipped and slid on the blood streaked floor every now and then Khota would prevent her from falling face first on the ground. Momo stopped at the huge windows and watched the pink blossoms fall to the ground that was soaked in blood and decorated with pieces of flesh. She thought running to catch up with her companions,'_It used to be a pretty sight to see the blossoms fall but now it will just remind me of this horrible nightmare that I hope will end soon.'_

* * *

**_I have been editing this a lot, but I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and I know that Momo seems like a wuss but not everyone is cut out for fighting zombies. Next chapter an OC or two will be introduced^.^ Review, Alert, and Favorite! No flames though._**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own High School Of The Dead, I do own my OC but the other main OCs are owned by rn21,Shippofan2k,lovemondtrasho, Bronyhood of steel, and LotsOf1magination.**

**I didn't think so many people would like chapter one^.^ Though Saya's personality is the only I think I can get the others may be OOC. I will be changing OC's view points so I can introduce everyone. If I get the personalities wrong tell me how I can improve them^.^**

**I have a question.. I know i said no OC pairings but if anyone wants an OC paired with another one then tell me^.^ (This goes for the ones who has a main OC in the story) but their will be no pairings with Takashi or any of the other anime characters.**

* * *

Katase was standing beside Seako in the gym after hearing what had happened over the intercom. It shocked her and made her wonder what had happened. She looked over to Seako but couldn't tell what the other girl was thinking as she threw her bow over her shoulder while grabbing another one just in case she needed it for whatever was causing all of the fuss and panic. Seako picked up her bokken as she turned to Katase and said,"I think that our chances against this threat would be better if we were to team up for awhile. If you say no I understand. It is your choice."

Katase tied two quivers full of arrows with red feathers on the ends onto her back before she said calmly,"I agree."

They turned around when they heard banging on the door to the gym, Katase watched as the door creaked in protest against whatever force was pushing against it. The two surprised girls could only watch as the metal started to cave in allowing them to see bloodied grey faces of the archery club, They were trying to force their way in but was also snapping and biting each other as they broke the door. Katase was glad that she had forgotten her bows in the gym or else she would most likely be the way they were though she didn't know what had happened and had a feeling she was about to find out whether she liked it or not. The door gave way with a screech and the kids spilled in groaning and snapping at each other like enraged animals. One girl was not like them all the way, the girl's body was covered in blood and bites and her clothes were in tatters and her long brown hair was wadded up with dried blood, the girl's skin still had some color in it though she was vomiting blood that seeped through the cracks of the fingers that covered her mouth as she tried to go to Katase and Seako, her face contorted in a pained expression.

The girl seemed to give up on walking and stood their like a statue that poured water but the difference was she was alive and leaked blood instead of water. The girl frantically shouted to them lifting both her arms and waving at them not realizing that she was regaining the zombies attention her green eyes wide and frantic filled with fear,"Don't let them bite you! I don't know how but you become like them! Run away!"

Katase whipped out her bow and notched an arrow when she saw one infected student grab the screaming girl's arm and bite down taking a hunk of her flesh off, the girl howled in pain as she was forced to endure the torture she did not deserve. Seako whispered watching the scene unfold as the girl was being consumed alive her blood flowing towards them in a stream to puddle around their feet,"Don't aim for the students. End the girl's suffering. Shoot her in the head before she endures more pain then she has too."

Katase looked composed on the outside but she recoiled on the inside at the thought of killing someone. She looked towards the girl's exposed head which was the only spot she was able to see over the feral kids that were eating both the girl and one another. She closed her eyes not wanting to see the look in the girl's life she was about to end eyes and let the arrow fly. She opened one black eye looking past her redish brown hair that had fell in front of her face like a curtain to see the arrow strike through the grateful girl's head.

Seako raised her bokken high in the air above her blue hair and ran at the rabid mob that was unaffected by the loss of a live meal as they ripped the girl's arms and legs off to fight over like a pack of dogs over a scrap of meat. Before she could get the first hit another arrow came flying and landed in one of the Zombie's back and protruding through it's chest making ti lurch forward before it straightened itself up. It looked up with unseeing glazed over eyes before going back to it's meal.

Katase said watching the zombie act as if the arrow was not their,"No way. I pierced his fucken heart! He should be dead!"

Seako noticed that as well and experimentally bashed its skull in. It got her the desired results but both of them ended up getting the zombies attention. Seako and Katase looked at each other and understood that in order to kill the enemy in front of them they must destroy the enemy's heads but it would be risky for the both of them.

Katase notched another arrow shooting the nearest one that had been reaching for her. She ignored the blood that sprayed on her as she shouted to Seako,"Make sure they don't get much closer. I need enough time to shoot and with them coming at me like this I wont be able to shoot them."

The blue haired girl nodded before running at the crowd attacking them merciless with sadistic glee in her eyes. Seako enjoyed every last drop of blood that fell from her victims skulls, relished in the fact that one wrong move could very well end both hers and Katase's lives. Instead of fearing death she would welcome it, death was natural but the creatures lumbering towards her were not. In her mind it was alright to obliterate them out of existence.

It didn't take very long for them to kill the zombies. They looked at the once clean and spotless room that was now dripping with blood and brain matter. The stench of iron and death was overwhelming. Katase couldn't understand why they had such a strong odor, they were only normal a few minutes ago.

Katase crawled through the ruined door along with Seako, Katase was the first to speak while they ran towards the main school building,"Lets look for survivors and then find a way out of this hell hole."

Seako bashed some more zombie skulls in saying,"Alright."

* * *

Hisashi ran at the teacher that was impaled on Rei's makeshift spear. It was dragging itself down the pole and towards his girlfriend. He noticed his friend had been paralyzed from shock and fear so it was up to him to save Rei from the undead teacher. He saw Altus one of the newest exchange students was running from beside Takashi to help him and Rei but he didn't want to put him in harms way so he yelled,"Altus stay back! I can handle him."

Altus didn't want to stay back and leave Hisashi and Rei to fend for themselves. It may have been just one teacher but their was something seriously wrong with the teacher and it didn't sit well with him to just stay back. He watched as Hisashi put the teacher in a headlock as Rei scrambled to her feet trying to calm down. That's when he noticed something was going wrong as the teacher's head turning just like he saw in the movie the Exorcist and then bite right into Hisashi's arm. The young man shouted in pain as he tried to get the teacher off of his arm. Rei screamed to Takashi,"Do something! Don't just stand their!"

Altus saw that Takashi was in too much shock to do anything so he ran towards the teacher stabbing him with the spade he had took from the groundskeeper's closet. The teacher was sent back unlatching himself from Hisashi but before he could bite Hisashi again Takashi had come to his senses running at the teacher and bashing his skull in.

They continued running until they got to the very top, They were speechless as they saw smoke rising from buildings and an army of the living dead was roaming the once peaceful beautiful blossom covered streets . A jet passed Rei tried to signal it to help them but Hisashi explained to her that they weren't their to save them.

while Rei and Altus helped Hisashi to safety they could hear Takashi yell at the top of his lungs,"What the fuck is going on!"

Altus sighed and tried to lighten the mood a bit,"Well one unneeded teacher bites the dust."

It seemed only Hisashi and Takashi got the twisted bit of humor they smiled a bit but Rei put her face in his and shouted,"How can you joke about someone dying!"

Rei being close to Altus made him nervous and he couldn't speak or even stick up for himself due to his nervousness but before Rei could chew him out further Takashi asked looking at her disapprovingly,"So what are we all supposed to do? Freak out? Run in circles like we just had our heads chopped off?"

The orange haired girl glared saying,"Its rude to make jokes like that."

Hisashi said to diffuse the situation,"I doubt he meant anything by it. He was just trying to lighten the mood a bit."

Rei only huffed before asking him,"Are you alright Hisashi?"

He grimaced as the pain got worse. He felt like he was being suffocated and gutted at the same time, it was not a good feeling. He closed his eyes trying to cope with the pain that came in waves. His hair being soaked with his sweat as he gasped,"It seems like the movies are true. Once you get bite. Its all over."

Rei shook her head in denial as she shouted while Takashi stared at his dying friend while Altus remained quiet,"That's not true!"

Altus and Takashi looked at Hisashi who forced a smile on his face before puking up a puddle of blood he then whispered ignoring what Rei had said,"Altus, Takashi.. Will you two do me a favor?"

He grimaced as another wave of pain hit him worse than the last one. He felt like his head was stuffed full of cotton and he couldn't really think straight. He wanted the pain to end but he did not want to become a monster in return. Takashi and Altus asked,"What is it? What can we do?"

The smile returned as Hisashi pointed towards the railing and said in a weak voice,"I want you two to throw me over the railing."

Rei yelled with tears in her eyes,"Hisashi no! You are not turning into one of them!"

Hisashi yelled as another wave of pain hit making him puke up blood and his voice softened at the end of his sentence,"I don't want to turn into one of them! If I am going to die, I want to still be me."

Altus couldn't believe what he was hearing. This morning Hisashi was talking about next weeks exams and how he was wanting to pass him so oneday he could go to America to become a lawyer and now he was talking about his own death. He looked at Hisashi with a serious expression but before he could say if Hisashi was sure if that was what he wanted. His fellow classmate started holding his chest as he screamed in agony. His eyes wide with fear and pain. Hisashi felt as if his heart was being torn to shreds and ripped out at the same time, before he went still.

Rei saw Takashi grip the baseball bat in his hands the wild look returning in his eyes as he said to Altus,"Altus, Get Rei away from Hisashi."

Altus would have normally been nervous but by the look in Takashi eyes he should just listen. He grabbed Reie's arm dragging her away from Hisashi's body. Rei screamed,"What are you doing Takashi? He is not turning! Let go of me Altus!"

Hisashi started to stand. Even Altus could tell something was wrong as Hisashi stood upright. His once almost tan skin was now grey and he could smell the stench of death looming around Hisashi. Rei shouted while struggling to get away from Altus so she could go to Hisashi,"You see he stood up. He is going to be alright."

Altus said to her holding the orange haired girl firmly to him so she couldn't run to her Ex boyfriend,"Look at him Rei. He is not the Hisashi you used to know."

Takashi's grip tightened on the bat as Rei tried to deny it and shouted,"Its happening Rei. Its happening!"

He then ran at Hisashi who was lumbering towards Rei groaning as he brought his arms up. Rei shouted with tears flowing down her cheeks,"Don't do it Takashi! Don't you dare do it!"

She screamed right as Takashi bashed Hisashi's skull in covering all three of them in his blood,"No!"

* * *

**Decided that this was as good a place as any to stop for the night. I debated over letting Hisashi live because he is personally one of my favorite characters though he wasn't in it long, but decided against it. I want it to be as much like the anime as possible(Its just how I am)**

_**Review, Alert, And Favorite. Also tell me if I got your OCs characters right.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own High School Of The Dead or any of the OCs except for one. The rest belong to unknown ray,LotsOf1magination,Bronyhood of steel, lovemondotrasho, rnn21, and Shippofan2k^.^**

**shippofan2k- I fixed the majority of the spelling errors. I knew something was wrong with the way I spelled Rei but I just couldn't think of it.**

**rnn21-I am going to try and keep them as in character as possible. Saya is very easy to keep in character. Just have her be rude^.^**

**XDreamKillerX- Thanks^.^ I never liked Rei in the anime. Their are some Rei fans but she started out as a bitch towards everyone and even though she gets less annoying and mean later on.. I just can't like her character because how she started out.**

**unknown ray-Thanks for reviewing and I hope you like this chapter and I hope i get your OCs character right^.^**

**Bronyhood of steel- I am glad that I am doing a good job of portraying your OC so far. I will keep that in mind.**

**LotsOf1magination- Well he appears in this chapter so your wait is over and I really hope I get his character right^.^ My graduation was fun, but I didn't feel like staying at the reception afterwards. Heels are a killer. I salute the business women for wearing them!**

**lovemondotrasho-It is difficult to introduce the OCs but I am certain I am doing a decent job so far and now I am cramming the rest of the OCs in this chapter. I am on chapter 3 and I am still writing the school scenes for Christ sakes! I need to get my butt to moving and write the exciting part.**

**I am so sorry if this is confusing anyone! chapter 4 is where every single OC meets. After that it should be easy to write and i can update more. I can never get Khota's character right!**

* * *

Miki looked out in the hallway to see if the close was clear. She had seen the panicking mob run by and dove into the nearest corner to avoid being trampled. She looked down the hallway that the mob had went down and decided not to go that.

She turned around and squeaked in fright when she came face to face with her English teacher, The middle aged woman seemed to look right through Miki with glazed eyes as the teacher turned her head a little when she heard the frightened squeaked and moaned reaching her arms that were nothing but bone out towards Miki making a grabbing motion as she stumbled forward.

The tan skinned black haired girl's senses were going haywire. She took in the once smooth face of her teacher was now full of holes and her jawbone was poking through, the well groomed black hair was replaced with a bloodied rats nest, and her uniform was almost shredded leaving most of her skin exposed.

Miki took a step back startled and afraid. She had never seen such a gruesome sight in all of her life. She then took the time to look around and noticed the blood dripping off the walls and how it was smeared all over the previously white tile. Her purple eyes widened as she wondered why she didn't notice the blood earlier. The teacher moaned again regaining Miki's undivided attention as she stumbled forward making Miki step back as she remembered the knife she had in her sleeve reaching up the uniform sleeve her hand had just grasped the hilt when the teacher lunged towards her.

Forgetting the knife Miki raised her arms up to grasp the teacher's shoulders to prevent herself from being bit. She didn't know what the hell was going on but she knew that she was not about to be injured by any of the creatures without knowing why they were becoming how they were. Her eyes filled with panic as the teachers filthy bloodied teeth were an inch from her face.

* * *

Momo looked up at the hordes of zombies coming at them. She gripped the chair leg that dripped blood down her slender fingers as she asked her fear showing in her voice,"Saya! Where are we going?"

Saya huffed standing behind Momo since the small girl was the only armed one and said,"If you would shut up and kill these things then I will show you."

Momo looked at Saya in disbelief and almost shrieked but kept her voice down,"Their are over twenty. Their is no way I can kill them all!"

Khota said in a meek voice,"Maybe we can just go around them."

Saya rolled her eyes and hissed,"Don't be stupid. We can't just go around them, we have to create a distraction first!"

Momo grabbed a book that was nearby ignoring the flesh that was caked on and how it reeked she threw it down another hallway the banging and scraping of the book on the slick tiles grabbing the dead being's attention. They started shuffling towards the book their moans increasing in volume making chills snake down the three kid's spines.

When they were away Saya whispered glaring at the other two,"Now we can go."

They ran down the hall until they saw crouched on the ground a girl that had blond hair that almost looked silver drenched in blood with a bloodied blue bow on top her outfit was the same as theirs but with a blue skirt. The girl's blue eyes were wide and she was whispering gripping a golf club covered in brain matter,"This is just a dream.."

Momo ran up to the girl who seemed to be shaken up but not injured and asked,"Are you okay?"

The girl nodded straightening up from her crouch and asked,"What's going on?"

Saya ran up to the two battle worn girls and huffed,"Isn't it obvious? Their is an epidemic, people are being bitten, dying, and then coming back to life. All we can do is avoid being bitten. God! Your so stupid!"

Khota smiled at the disheartened blond and said,"Don't mind Saya. She is always like that, but once you get to know her she ain't so bad."

Momo didn't know why Khota was lying to the girl about Saya actually having a nice side but smiled at the blond and said,"Come with us. We are looking for more survivors and then we are getting out of here."

The blond stood up all the way nodding her head she said,"Okay. My name is Sara Mactire by the way."

Momo nodded she pointed to herself and said,"I am Momo. The boy is Khota.. Well Khota already introduced Saya. Now let's go!"

* * *

Katase and Seako were not having an easy time killing all of the Zombie's. They kept flocking around them like pigeons except unlike pigeons these creatures had teeth and a deadly disease.

Seako knocked one of the zombie's hands aside and it fell against a nearby locker when it tried to grab the blue eyed warrior. Katase didn't hesitate to shot it in the head as she passed. They had come across other kids but all of them had been bitten and were changing. Despite their pleads and begs Seako had her had savagely kill them while Seako killed the already dead ones to prevent the disease from spreading to others and from them becoming on of the creatures. It tore her heart up to see so many young girls not much older than herself having to die because of some disease that would kill them anyway.

When they were about to pass the nurses's office they heard some commotion coming from inside. They then noticed the undead kids crowded around the entrance and bursting in last minute. The two girl's sprung into action. Katase killed the ones that were about to attack the nurse as Seako killed the ones that were on top of a boy.

The nurse was unharmed but in shock. She was blood free so it had meant the zombie's had just found her office. Seako walked up to the dying boy and said,"I am Seako. Captain of the Kendo team. Do you know what happens after you are bitten?"

The boy looks up his eyes beginning to glaze over and he said,"Yeah, I will turn into one of those monsters.."

Seako looked down at him with a mixture of pity and uncaring as she offered,"You don't want your family and friends to see you like that do you? I can end it for you."

The boy smiled relaxing against the wall as he whispered,"I would like that."

The blond haired nurse looked frightened and repulsed when she saw Seako raise her bokken and shouted,"What are you doing?"

Seako glanced over to the nurse before looking back at the boy who has accepted his fate and said,"This young man here is going to die with honor. Though I haven't killed someone living before."

Katase watched in respect as Seako crushed the kids skull in spraying the walls with his brain and blood with one blow. Before saying to the shocked nurse,"If you want to live then I suggest you follow us."

Shizuka looked at the two girls and whispered,"Okay. We can escape with my car. The keys are in the faculty room though."

Seako walked past the two girls wiping the sweat off her hands and the handle of the bokken on her skirt. She gripped the bokken as if it was the only thing she had left but since the world had went to hell it probably was she then said,"Then that's where were heading. Nurse Shizuka stay between Katase and me. You will be safer."

Shizuka nodded doing what the younger girl said and answered,"Okay."

* * *

Miki thought her life was over as the teeth of the teacher got closer and closer to her throat. It was hard for her to keep the teacher off of her. He was nothing but dead weight. She wasn't about to become his dinner though. She grimaced her arms were screaming for mercy as she tried to shove it off of her but couldn't muster the strength to do so.

Just when her arms were going to give out she heard someone say,"You know its not cool to attack an unarmed girl."

She then saw the teacher's eyes roll into the back of his head and it stopped trying to attack her. She pushed the teacher to the side to see someone with brown hair and brown eyes. In his right hand he was wielding a kinife.

She then noticed someone was following him. A girl about her age with black hair and blue eyes. She looked around to make sure that no zombies sneak up on them.

Miki looked up at the guy who saved her to see he had his hand out to help her up. She took his hand and mumbled,"Thanks for saving me."

The guy smiled and said while cleaning his knife off,"No problem. I love keeping people alive. It's a weird fetish of mine."

Miki smiled a little at that and said,"My name is Miki."

The guy said his eyes carefully scanning the area for danger,"The names Freddy, but people call me Wolf."

The black haired girl spoke up then in a timid voice,"My name is Hailey. Wolf here found me in a corner of the hallway about to be killed. Thanks to him I am alive. So if you want to come with us its okay. We can't leave anyone to be eaten by those things."

Miki nodded and asked,"What do you think is happening?

Wolf answered as he motioned them to follow him,"At first I thought it was a riot but then I noticed that the people were eating each other and after they died they came back alive. We are headed towards the faculty room to get some car keys hopefully find more survivors before we get the hell out of here."

* * *

**I have introduced all of the OCs! Yes! Finally! Anyway remember to review,favorite, and alert. Sorry this was a day late.. I fell asleep before I could upload it yesterday..**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own High School Of The Dead or any of the OCs except for one. The rest belong to unknown ray,LotsOf1magination,Bronyhood of steel, lovemondotrasho, rnn21, and Shippofan2k^.^**

**Don't have time to answer reviews right now. I will next chapter! I notice I have been skipping some things from the anime when I change character P.O.V but that just means that those events are going on even when I change the P.O.V. I just thought it might be a little confusing and decided to explain. Hope I didn't confuse you any further!**

**Updates may be slower. I have a lot to do because my mom and I are starting a rabbit business and it is time consuming. Also Demons by Brian McFadden is an excellent song and describes this anime very well**.

* * *

Saya eventually lead them to the arts and crafts classroom. She turned to Momo and said,"We have to gather some supplies."

Without saying another word she picked up a nail gun and handed it to Khota asking,"Do you know what to do with this?"

Khota got a crazy gleam in his eye as he started gathering supplies while the zombies who heard the commotion started banging on the door. Momo looked around noticing the jackets that was used when the kids painted, she looked at her red hand that the skin had became hyper sensitive and hurt to the touch. She didn't want to risk the skin breaking open and blood from the chair leg getting in her system and changing her. She put the leg down on a table and looked for some scissors while Saya was bossing Khota around while the boy continued with his task.

Sara was looking around making sure their was no infected students in the room that would sneak up on them.

After a minute she finally found the scissors and cut a few long pieces of fabric just thick enough so if the skin on her hand broke open the blood wouldn't soak through and infect her. She wrapped both of her hands up to the elbow and cut the extra fabric using duct tape to keep it on her.

Momo's brown eyes looked up just in time to see the door give way and a bunch of zombies spilled in like water from a cracked cup. She ran to the table where she left her weapon and picked the object up just in time to left it and bash the nearest zombie's skull in. She turned around ignoring her already short green skirt rising above her hips as she killed another one, while Sara kicked one as she swung the club around against anothers head spraying the once white board near her with red.

She looked to see Khota shooting the others with a nail gun as Saya hid behind him. Soon Khota had killed enough so they could get by and when they were out of the classroom they took off running.

After awhile Momo's lungs started to burn and she could taste blood in her mouth. They had been running nonstop and it was taking a toll on her unfit fragile body. She gasped stopping so her jello for legs could rest,"I was never good at gym.."

Saya turned around glaring at her hissing,"We can't stop running!"

Sara nodded agreeing with Saya as she said,"They will notice us if we do."

Khota stood beside a trophy case with a worried look as the zombies started closing in on looked over to Momo who did not look that well, Sara understood that Momo never needed to strengthen her body but they really needed to move. She ran a hand worriedly through her blond hair as she hoped Momo could get up in time.

Momo whimpered her legs buckling from underneath her and the chair leg rolled out of her sore hand,"I can't go on.. My legs are too tired."

Saya started shouting,"Get up or we will leave you for the zombies!"

They heard the nail gun go off and the girls looked up to see Khota killing the zombies that had heard Saya shouting.

Khota said getting Saya's attention,"Saya. Their is a zombie behind you."

The pink haired girl turned around to come face to face with a half eaten face of one of her old classmates and for the first time since the epidemic start she screamed as it lunged towards her.

* * *

Takashi, Rei, and Altus stopped when they heard the scream and looked towards the building, they had used a hose and used the force of the water to help them escape the zombies and they had been heading towards the faculty room before they heard the scream. Takashi looked towards them and said,"Come on! Lets go help."

* * *

Wolf,Miki, Hailey heard the scream and ran towards it prepared to help whoever it was out. They had cleared most of the west side of the school on their way towards the faculty room. The only sounds in the hallway was their shoes stepping on flesh and through blood.

* * *

Katase and Seako heard the scream as they made their way towards the faculty room and decided to investigate while the nurse asked why they were going to see what was going on.

Katase turned to the ditzy woman and said,"The scream is in the general area that the faculty room is so we need to go this way anyway."

The nurse nodded and said in her soft voice,"I understand."

* * *

Momo looked up to see Saya fall on the floor and scoot up against a trophy case. She didn't have enough energy to get up and help the girl and could only watch in terror as the pink haired student frantically threw trophy. Momo looked over to see Khota was busy killing the zombies near him. Momo picked up the chair leg and stood up. She almost fell over but managed to catch her balance last second. She hit a zombie close to her and elbowed another in the stomach causing it to back away so she could turn and bash the skull in. Momo closed her eyes to slits to avoid the blood spray that followed. Sara was attacking the zombies that tried to box her in with the slightly bent club.

She then heard Saya scream,"Get away!"

Momo looked over to see Saya drilling into a zombie's skull tears running down the girl's face. Saya then yelled,"I can't take it anymore Mommy!"

Momo heard some commotion behind her and turned just in time to see a zombie about to bite her. Her eyes widened as she tried to swing the chair leg towards the zombie but was surprised when it fell dead. She looked up to see Altus who was from her history class take a spade out of its skull. She then noticed that the rest of the Zombies were dead and felt relieved.

Saya sat on the ground shaking from shock as Momo looked over to see Rei talking with Seako about sports. Saya stood up and began shouting,"She is the same age as you! Why treat her as if she is important."

Seako walked over to Saya who started commenting on how she had to take her clothes to the cleaners before she grabbed the front of the blue haired girls shirt and cried into it. While Miki and Hailey walked over to Momo to make sure she was okay.

The nurse pointed down the hallway and whispered,"The faculty room is that way."

Wolf walked over to Khota relieved that his friend was alive and said,"Well what are we waiting for an invitation? Lets go before more of them comes."

* * *

**Sorry I didn't go further into the introductions with the rest of the OCs and that the chapter was really half assed.**

**Review, Alert, and Favorite.**


End file.
